


All American Romance

by SchmillionPizza



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: And feral, But he wouldn’t do anything gross, ChopTop is lonely, F/M, Prison, and horny, but he talks/thinks a big game., just clearing that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Set during All American Massacre.ChopTop sees a woman walk by his cell while he’s in prison and decides this lucky girl is the one for him.Even if she doesn’t know he exists.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We know so little about All American Massacre. 
> 
> I took some liberties. 
> 
> TW: Chop is super horny and feral in this fic. He gets pretty explicit in what he wants to do to this woman.
> 
> Again, Chop talks a big game but is just super lonely, hyper and feral he doesn’t really know how to be any other thing. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Click..clack...click clack. 

Those noises were not the noises of a guard’s boots but..a woman’s high heels!

A woman!! A WOMAN. 

Bobby “ChopTop” Sawyer or Bloody Bobby as he was dubbed by the press. Had been in solitary for so long. He..hasn’t seen a woman in so long...not since..

He grabbed at his stomach. “Since that BITCH.” He said to himself. He then held his plate. “Nam flashback! Nam flashback!!” He made his usual grunting and feral noises and hit his head against the wall to make this seering pain go away....then he heard her. 

Humming. Humming to “California Dreaming” music!! Music was his life!! Where was that beautiful noise coming from?! 

He sprung up and looked out the tiny window of his cell. 

That’s when his entire world shattered into a million pieces around him. That’s when..he saw an angel walking down the hallway..right toward him. 

Such..soft beautiful light brown hair. It bounced when she walked. She was wearing purple. It made her skin look so smooth and perfect looking. He started getting more and more excited as she got closer. Her eyes were painted up and she had big lashes on. Her lips..he could see they were shiny and good God her skin...oh that skin was begging to be chewed on..cut on..done up right by him. He was panting. He could smell her. He unknowingly was grinding against his hand like a horny mutt that hadn’t smelled a lady in heat before. Oh sweet Jethro Tull she was so beautiful..the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and she was walking right to him. His grinding was faster now. He knew if they opened the door he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He’d pounce right on her and get right to it. He was so close to ruining his jumpsuit he pushed him self over the edge by rubbing his plate skin and he let out the most gutteral, feral moan. He closed his eyes to ride out the afterglow but lidded them open..hoping to see her at his door but...she was gone!! What?! Was she a dream?!? He could still smell her and he heard her voice again..along with the warden’s. 

“Miss Green you’ll be talking with Mr.Willoughby today. The 83 year old double amputee that uh..well I’ll let him tell you how he killed his family...”

“Oh he sounds delightful..I can’t wait to meet him! And tell him about...The Lord...” she said before she went into another room. 

She wasn’t a dream. She was real...she was real and Chop knew her HAD to have her. Life had put him through so much shit he DESERVED her. He decided he would talk to the TV people..it was his only chance to meet his dream girl and live happily ever after. 

...

Crimson stained the walls of the prison. He was able to take advantage of a riot that he had gotten wind of. He specifically told the tv people to be here on this day. This was it. His one chance. He wasn’t even planning on escaping . He just wanted to find..her. He had managed to get a lighter, a small pocket knife and a hanger. It was all he needed. He quickly stabbed anyone that got in his way. He smelled the air..trying to find her. 

He went into the women’s block and was getting closer. What am I going to say to er?...What will she say to me?..Do I tell er that..That I wanna screw her until the world ends?..T-that I wanna see my babies in her? That she and I were cosmically destined to be together? To be as one? He thought this to himself as he walked around the blood ridden halls of the women’s ward. He smelled the air. She was so close. 

He turned a corner and she was sitting on her knees at the end of a hallway. She was praying. An angel -would- be praying. She wore yellow today. Of course..she was pure sunshine...let the sunshine in..this was the dawning of the age of Aquarius and he wanted nothing more than to live in harmony with her. 

She had her hair in a ponytail. The swath of brown moved as she did. When she opened her eyes and looked down the hall at him. He was a sight .His arms were nearly black with the amount of blood that was on them. She stood. Oh he could see her legs...hot DAMN did she have the finest legs he’d ever seen..oh he’d give anything to open them and give her the feeling of a real man...

He stood still. So did she..

“...Have you come to kill me?..” 

Oh sweet GOD her voice was like silk. 

“...N-no...No baby...I’ve come to love ya..Y-Your my muse..Y-Yer the reason I killed 7 people tonight..”he said slowly stepping towards her. 

She looked a little concerned. She backed against the wall like a frightened kitten. The skirt of her yellow dress making her skin look so healthy and tan. 

He put his bloodied hands on either side with of her. She looked shocked..she looked back at him as if she were staring into his soul...she made a little cooing noise...he meant no harm to her..at least..not killing her. ...There was...a childishness in him. His eyes told her that he was hungry for her, oh yes very much so. But ...he didn’t have a plan. He just wanted to see her..

“...Sing something...please...please Baby..sing something for me..” he begged only about a foot from her. If they took him away now he’d at least have her voice in his head for the rest of his life. 

“...But I would not give you false hope...on this strange and mournful day..When the mother and child reunion is only a motion away...” 

She smiled at him. 

He smiled back and giggled..he took his hand off of the cinderblock wall. A deep red hand print left in its place. He took his free hand and touched her face and she felt her arms go limp. She saw him coming in for a kiss. She started to hyperventilate and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Blood on her face from his hand. 

Well, not exactly what he wanted but..he could work with this. This actually was better actually than the wall banging he wanted to do. He’d give her what a beautiful lady deserved. A nice bed...a little bit of blood...and him. Yeah....it’ll be special. This one was special.

He heard a group of people coming down the hall and scooped her into her arms and slipped out the window. Boy he was lucky this was the ground floor. 

He took off running with her in his arms. 

He was surprised that a portion of the gate had been slammed and driven through. 

“Oh right there’s a riot. Our lucky night, Lil Mama..” he chuckled and ran toward it. He put her behind a bush and kissed her cheek. 

“W-Wait here, Sweet stuff. I’ll be riiiight back. I gotta go get us some wheels.” He waited for a panicked office worker to come running out and get to his car. He tackled them down. “Ho-CHEE-MINH!!” He chuckled breaking the suit’s neck.

He put the body in the trunk and put the keys in the ignition and drove to the object of his affection and put her in the back. Laying her down..but not before tracing a bloodied hand up her leg and rubbing his fly. Oh she was going to be a good one. He’d make her come in minutes..He fought the urge to get ontop of her and act out all of his fantasies that he had had about her since that day but he knew he was on borrowed time. 

He got back in the car and drove off. Cackling like a demon. 

He escaped and he had his girl...yes...yes it was going to be okay..even if..his family was dead he’d start a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mama...H-Hey. Little Mama. Wake up..”   
ChopTop Sawyer gently said as he shook her. 

Rosemary Green was currently laying in the back of a beat up 1975 Chevelle She had certainly been in worse places.

Rosemary was unique. 

“...Hey...Hey there sweet Angel...”   
He said as she opened her eyes. Just barely. 

.She was set apart.

Even in the insidious cult she grew up in. 

The Church of Natural Spirt was an organization located in rural Louisiana. It was an isolated community. Four buildings that were once a motel complex housed the members and a main large church building was were its parishioners worshipped. 

And made sacrifices to The Natural Lord. 

The CNS believed that God was alive and he existed in nature. And that unless sacrifices were given, the Lord would take from them. 

Sacrifices were usually travelers that unfortunately stumbled onto the property. They saw this as The Lord Providing a sacrifice for them. 

Rosemary was born and raised in the children’s building. The church believed in communal child-rearing. Rosemary didn’t know a singular mother or father. She had many. 

This was very confusing for a little girl. Especially when she saw people burned alive in her church, and she would have nightmares. She had no one to hug or cry to in the middle of the night. 

Except one person. The man that she called Father. 

She wasn’t sure if he was actually her father but he sure made her feel loved. He would hug her and tell her he loved her. That he was sorry she had to see that outsider be cut open at the altar but we all have to do scary things sometimes. She would hold his hand tightly whenever the screams got too loud. 

Father had an extensive music collection. Jimmy Hendrix, The Who, Elton John, Joan Baez. The church was surprisingly liberal when it came to music. It was lax on n many areas but it’s members knew the grim fate that awaited them if they stepped out of line. It was an ingenious system. 

When Rosemary turned 13, she had to partake in the right of passage known as: “Heading.” A reference to when one trims the dead blooms off of a plant to save it. 

In order to keep the members in line, The Church Elders would have its youth execute its offenders. 

It was an honor, really. Rosemary often wondered why this honor was so scary. 

Each offender that was kept in the makeshift barracks would be lead up to the altar and would be be-beheaded as a testament to the community. Having its youth take part in the betterment of it. A guillotine had been made just for this occasion. Each youth would cut the rope and witness the blade severing the head of the “offender”. 

13 year old Rosemary was tasked with executing an older woman who was caught trying to run away from the cult. 

Of course she did as she was told and cut the rope. It was never really the screams that bothered her now. It was the silence that came after they stopped. 

Father was delighted and he hugged her. Telling her how proud he was. That she was a woman now. 

“...Can I marry now?” Little Rosemary asked.

“If it’s God’s will, Angel.” Father replied. 

“...Can I marry you?” She asked looking hopeful. 

“..Oh, Rosemary. I’m sorry but you can’t marry me. But I’m sure...that God will send you some one be that’s perfect for you.” 

Evil grows in the dark. 

“That’s understands you, completely.” 

Where the sun it, Never shines. 

“I’m sure he’ll love music.”

Evil grows in cracks and holes. 

“and driving fast on the highway.”

And lives in people’s minds. 

She looked down very disappointed. But..if Father said it..it must be true. 

Rosemary did her best to be the best follower could be. Shortly after her 20th Birthday. Her gift for talking to people was noticed by the elders and she was given the task of going and talking to people in jails. She travelled all over the state and went on her first solo trip to Texas. The church thought that if she sewed her oates she’d be docile and ready for marriage when she returned. With new members no doubt. 

Rosemary wasn’t selected for this job solely based on her ability to talk to others but the elders knew that men would be more likely to listen to an attractive woman than anything else. 

Rosemary was very attractive. She had several suitors at home. 

However. Her current suitor was gently waking her up. 

“...Mm?...What...happened?” She asked seeing the blood on her leg. 

“..O-oh well ya see there was these people c-comin after me and you fell into my arms and-..a-and...” Chop trailed off as she scooted closer to him. Watching her do so. As if she were something he wasn’t supposed to touch.”You rescued me...from the riot..Thank you...Sawyer.” She said reading his name tag on his prison uniform. 

“Aw..Ya-....You. You can call me Bobbie...I dig it when chicks call me Bobbie..” 

“...That’s groovy....Bobbie.” She said chuckling softly. 

He looked dumbfounded. Did she just say groovy?... 

“C-C’mon, Baby...I need you ta get us a room at this motel. I-I gotta change into my spare set in the trunk...Can’t go wearin this Can I?” He smirked and ran a hand through her beautiful hair. 

“Do you have any money?” She asked. ChopTop reached into the front seat and pulled out a wallet. He had lifted it from the dead body in their trunk. “Sure do, Angel.”

Angel....Father. Oh Father must be worried sick. He’ll be beside himself..he’ll be..

She lost her train of thought when Chop leaned in and kissed her neck and then her cheek. Little Mama was getting worked up. He didn’t want her screaming. So he calmed her right down. He knew how to make a kitten purr. 

He knew if he was aggressive he wouldn’t get what he wanted out of her. And that was to see her sweet hot naked body underneath his. 

“Okay...Go in and get us a room. I’ll be right here..u-uh...Would you mind if I called you by your first name?...”

“...Rosemary...” she said smiling at him. 

“...Rosemary....That’s the most beautiful word I’ve ever heard...it’s like a song, Baby...” he leaned into her to kiss her. He was excited..his kissing was evident of that. It was manic. 

She pulled away before he got -too- excited.

“Bobbie...I need to go get us that room..” she smiled. He nodded. “Right.Right!! I’ll change and you..do your thing..”

This would be the true test. If she ran..well that was it. 

Rosemary considered it. 

But something about him. Something...special about him. Something ...exciting. She wanted to see more of it..

The fact that he was so eager and enamored with her it made her feel..wanted. 

Set apart. 

She paid for the room and went out to see him in a dress shirt and khakis. She chortled when she walked back to the car. 

“H-Hey. I might look like a square but I’m all soul, Lil Mama!” She smiled and followed him into their room. 

“Oh it’s clean..” he said stepping in. Then she saw it. She got a really good look at it now..

His plate. 

He was sitting in the chair, taking off his shoes. 

“...Oh. Bobbie. “ she walked over to him and sat across from him on the bed.

“...Are you hurt?” She asked moving a hand up to touch it but a grimy hand stopped her. 

“Ah-Ah Mama...I’m not wasting a load. Not before..” he gently rubbed her thigh. Making those feral sounds again, giggling like a maniac.

“...It’s not a big deal..Some lucky Vietnamese idiot snuck up on me at the Hanoi Hilton..” he chuckled. 

“You...served?” Rosemary asked. Astonished. 

“Proud Vet, Mama...” he grinned, bragging,

Rosemary held his hands tightly. 

“..Thank you...For your service..” she said. 

No one had ever thanked him before. 

Oh...he would never let her go. He’d slit anyone’s throat that dared to take her from him. 

“...Baby...” he moaned and put her hand on his groin. Gently rubbing his arousal against it. 

“Please...I’m dyin here...I ain’t jerked off in two days...” a beat...”Okay one day..b-but it feels like forever..I wanted it save it for ya...Please Mama...” he whined and had his shirt off and was starting to crawl ontop of her. 

“...Bobbie...I’ve..never really..uhh...done this..I...I don’t know how..” 

!!!

He grinned wider. 

“...Oooh..Baby...You just rest...I’ll take care of ya...” he cackled a little. Kissing her. More gently this time. 

Their heads were moving gracefully together. Chop gently snaked a hand up her skirt and gently tugged at the elastic of her panties. Teasing. 

He helped her out of her shoes and started kissing up her leg and about five minutes later she was whimpering with desire. 

“You taste like heaven, Mama....” he purred into her ear and he just couldn’t take it any longer. She was whimpering, moaning, she was hot for him. This all too much for his aching, neglected prick. He started taking her clothes off. 

It was a matter of seconds before he was railing her. Screaming out like a banshee.

He slammed into her and groaned so loudly. Emptying his aching balls. He stayed like this. Not moving. Just enjoying being inside of her. Just a while longer. 

When he pulled himself out he looked down at his seed dripping out of her. If he had Nubbin’s camera he’d take a picture. Seeing his cum inside of her was just so beautiful. She was his. His woman. His pussy. She was so beautiful to him. The most beautiful thing on the planet. 

He was rough. So rough with her. It hurt but the pain went away once he got going. It was actually sort of nice. She gasped and whimpered when she felt a shot of warmth go into her. She had his seed within her. She was his now. Forever. 

“Mm...Baby..” he said crawling ontop of her. “...My baby..” he murmured gently nibbling on her neck. 

“C-C’mon now...Your turn..”he whispered into her ear as he pressed his thumb on her most sensitive area rubbed gently. She groaned and made the cutest little shriek when she came. She slammed against the bed when she came down from the high. 

She smiled and softly put her arms around him. 

“...I...didn’t know that women had orgasms...that was wonderful...like smoking grass but ...better...” she smiled and gently scooted up close to him. 

“W-Well yeah, Lil Mama. Screwing is good for everyone. W-wait?! Y-you smoke grass?!” He asked jolting up. 

“Yeah. I’ve been sneaking it since I was 15.” She said. Settling onto his chest. 

“Mm..What a sweet little mama..”Chop said gently putting his arm around her. Turning out the light so they could sleep. It was 3:00am. It had been a long night. Chop happily held her close to him as they both drifted off.


End file.
